Kahar-Qing Dynasty
Agiya Veldt is a sovereign island nation in East Asia. Located in the Timor Ocean, it lies off the eastern coast of the Agiyan mainland and stretches from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East Agiyan Sea and China in the southwest. History Government Agiyan society centers around a loyalty and devotion their government, the rule of which takes the form of a small council consisting of the Empress, three high inquisitors and two representatives from the ruling household of each region. Ëol – obviously – is worshipped and revered by all people who are dedicated to the Maker in whichever way they can; Agiyan culture is filled with music, poems, sculptures, paintings, plays, recreations and all manner of arts dedicated to their divine ruler. The rather matriarchal society is divided – rather simply – by the regions in where the people live; three houses are in control of each region, with one elected house retaining majority power of the three. As of 2513 CE, the representative is almost equally male and female, as are the High Inquisitors and any person in a position of particular power. Mayan men – being slighter in build and generally more even-tempered – serve to raise young and perform manual industrial roles. Women, besides being rulers, most often sit comfortably in positions that require intellect and finesse due to their more active mental capacity. Fashion Clothing is an important part of the Agiyan culture. Much effort is put into hand-sewing elaborate designs into each and every garment. The more beautiful and intricate the garment is, the more it is worth and the better it reflects upon the sewer. Little girls Until they reach puberty, little girls are required to wear very pale garments, usually undyed. There was some variance in color but it mostly remained pastels like pale pink or a very light blue. The most common manner of dress is: * Dojan: a pale, unadorned and unembroidered linen frock * Nikkan: a white high-necked silk tunic * Benyin: an open-fronted pale gray coat without buttons A splash of scarlet is always included somehow, The color red was believed to have health-giving and disease-preventing properties. Therefore, children always wear a piece of red clothing to protect them from diseases, usually included in their attire as a hair ribbon or a sash. Young boys Young boys, much like young girls, were required to wear pale and plain garments consisting of varying shades of ivory, gray, and blue. Their most common manner of dressing consist of: * Tomon: a tomon is a T-shaped, straight-lined shirt with attached collars and long sleeves. A tomon is wrapped around the body, always with the left side over the right and secured by a short sash called an utahl, which is tied at the front. * Nikan: a white high-necked silk shirt Adult men The garments of young adult men may vary greatly from day-to-day depending on their occupation. Several kinds of garments include: * Hamaka: A hamaka is an ankle-length surcoat with long, wide sleeves that is slit to the waist at the front, back, and sides for easier riding or walking. * Nikkan: The nikkan is a silk undershirt with a high-neckline. * Kamai: The kamai is a long-sleeved tunic of wool, linen or silk frequently embroidered and trimmed with silver or gold twine. Ceremonial garments Ceremonial garments are popular for festivals and holidays. Nhân thái The nhân thái is a traditional garment worn by men for the Festival of a Thousand Lights on the eighteenth of the moon. The undergarments include: * a white silk nikkan underneath a dark gray kamai with wrist-length sleeves. * The ceremonial hamaka is a pure white garment to represent the fresh snowfall that is the first of the winter and is tied with a dark gray oblong. * Included in the apparel is a minh; a delicate gossamer shawl embroidered with feathers and a brown leather bracer decorated with white paint feathers. Veldür nahn The veldür nahn is the traditional dark blue garments worn by the Dagda-Mór. A yukama is a T-shaped, straight-lined robe worn so that the hem falls to the ankle, with attached collars and long, wide sleeves. A yukama is wrapped around the body, always with the left side over the right (except when dressing the dead for burial) and secured by a sash called an oblong, which is tied at the back. A nikkan, or high-necked silk shirt, was worn beneath the hamaka with a high-necked dark long-sleeved linen tunic. Beneath this was worn wool or silk trousers with knee-length fine leather boots. This was tied around the waist with an oblong sash. Culture Japanese culture has evolved greatly from its origins. Contemporary culture combines influences from Asia, Europe and North America. Traditional Japanese arts include crafts such as ceramics, textiles, lacquerware, swords and dolls; performances of bunraku, kabuki, noh, dance, and rakugo; and other practices, the tea ceremony, ikebana, martial arts, calligraphy, origami, onsen, Geisha and games. * Architecture The Shrines of Ise have been celebrated as the prototype of Japanese architecture.294 Largely of wood, traditional housing and many temple buildings see the use of tatami mats and sliding doors that break down the distinction between rooms and indoor and outdoor space.295 Japanese sculpture, largely of wood, and Japanese painting are among the oldest of the Japanese arts, with early figurative paintings dating back to at least 300 BC. The history of Japanese painting exhibits synthesis and competition between native Japanese aesthetics and adaptation of imported ideas * Clothing ggg * Art fff * Music f * Literature f f * Cuisine d dd * Festivals